


The Good No Day

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Happy Ending, Happy Ending as it can be for Slice of Life, Please Read Author Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: The world clearly had it out for Prompto today.





	The Good No Day

**Author's Note:**

> The Gen or Pre-Slash tag is included as the last few lines are pretty much open to interpretation. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, canon/continuity errors, and potential ooc-ness.

The world clearly had it out for Prompto today. A small blackout happened in the middle of the night, resetting his clock. As a result, the alarm was wiped out, meaning Prompto oversleeping by an hour, which caused him to be late to school. To make matter worse, Prompto studied for his algebra test for the last two days, only to discover that test was the following week. It wouldn’t have been so bad…if it wasn’t for the fact the test given today was history.

Then of course, Prompto dropped his lunch, after failing to see the wet floor sign. While a few students giggled, Noctis put a quick end to that with a sharp glare, and offered half of the lunch Ignis made. Of course, Prompto decline, saying he wasn’t so hungry after all.

The rest of the day gave him a small break, but it went back full forth with its vendetta when school ended. The back wheel on his bike was flat, resulting in Prompto running to store to make it in time for his shift, which ended up being cancel due to ‘reasons’ (re: not wanting to pay their employees).

“Well, it’s not like it can possible get worse!”

Prompto sat down on the park’s swings, looking up at the sky. Sure, the clouds were close together and grey, but the sky was still visible. Prompto looked down back at the ground and-

**BOOM!**

In less than a minute, there was a sudden downpour.

“Obviously, it can.”

Prompto gave a sigh, covering himself with his school jacket to avoid the heavy droplets falling. He sat there silently in the cold, gently swinging back and forth, looking down at the now wet ground. Prompto honestly has no idea how long he stared at it, at least until something got his attention.

“Prompto?”

The teenager looked up underneath his jacket to find Ignis standing there. In one hand, there was a plastic bag, no doubt fill with food to make Noct dinner. In the other hand was an umbrella, and Ignis was holding it over himself…and Prompto.

“Oh, hey Iggy. What are you doing here?”

“I was heading over to Noct’s apartment, when I saw you here, getting drench from all the rain.”

There was an awkward pause. Ignis then continued, averting his eyes from Prompto.

“Seeing you soaking wet made me thought I should accompany you back home.”

“What?” Prompto quickly stood up, his jacket still being his substitute umbrella, ignoring the small push of the swing kicking the back of his legs. “Oh no, I’ll be fine. This isn’t my first rodeo. Besides, you might not make it back to Noct’s place in time.”

“In that case,” -and here Ignis stared at Prompto once again- “would you like to accompany me there then? I may need some preparation help.”

“Oh, um…I don’t know…”

“If you think you’re intruding, I assure you, you’re not. I find you to be great company, and knowing Noct, he would beg for you to stay for dinner."

Prompto was silent for a minute. What Ignis said was true. Noctis would beg for him to stay. Knowing Noctis, he would also convince Prompto to stay for the night (and Prompto was too weak to say no to an impromptu sleepover).

“Alright then.” Prompto quickly readjusted his school jacket, wearing it as it should be, his mind made up. “Let’s go!”

As the two walked side by side underneath the umbrella, Prompto’s frown soon became a smile, bright like the sun. The two were silent, but no words were needed, as both were happy with the end result. Prompto was obvious; his no good day resulted in a happy ending.

With Ignis, that’s a secret he’ll be taking to his grave.


End file.
